


Get Well Soon

by Calliecatt93



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliecatt93/pseuds/Calliecatt93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph has a broken hip and is hating it, so Mikey decides to surprise him. Originally written as a Secret Santa on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a Secret Santa gift on Tumblr. I decided to edit it and go ahead and post it on here as well. Hope that you all enjoy!

“Alright Raph, you got this. Just one foot in front of the other… you’ve got this…”

That was Raph was currently telling himself, his hands firmly planted against the wall of him room as he slowly pushed himself forward. Normally, walking across from one end of the room to the next was a very simple task. It was an everyday task that he was positive that he could do in his sleep. At least he could… if he didn’t have a broken hip.

It had been around three months ago now, back during a fight against the Foot. It had been the usual ‘stick-sais-in-robots-head-and-take-them-out’ routine for Raph, nothing that he couldn’t handle. But it all went wrong when one Foot Bot that had gone down but that he clearly hadn’t stabbed hard enough grabbed him by the ankle when his shell was turned and tripped him over. Next thing he knew, when he moved to get back up, he went back down due to an immense jolt of pain. Leo had called a retreat, but he didn’t remember much about what happened after that because of how much pain he was in. He did recall Mikey stabbing that stupid Foot Bot in the head to finish it completely before helping Leo get him back to the Lair. The only thing that would have made it more satisfactory is if he had been able to have done it himself.

After a very annoyingly long examination, Donnie had concluded that he didn’t land right when he got tripped and landed too hard which had resulted in a broken hip. It had been a rough couple of months as Raph worked to recover, the worst part having been when he was on bedrest for the first month since he had refused to use a wheelchair. Now, after several months of physical therapy, he was able to move through the Lair and even the tunnels as long as he used a crutch. But he was still forbidden form going topside until he was 100% recovered and able to move without support. Technically he wasn’t supposed to do anymore therapy today, he had already done so for an hour under Donnie’s strict watch, which was the daily limit. But…

“It’s one little walk, i can handle this.” The hot-headed muttered to himself, taking a couple of steps forward, “Those guys worry too much anyways, I’ll be fine before they-ugh!”

He backed back up to the wall, his hand going to his hip. He groaned, grabbing the crutch against the wall and taking in a quick breath as the pain started to subside. That didn’t stop him from slamming a fist into the wall, even if there wasn’t all that much force coming from it. It had been a long couple of months and frankly, the hot-head was sick of it all. Not being able to walk properly or fight was annoying in itself. He couldn’t even spar when the others did training. He had quit going just because watching his brother sup and about when he had to sit aside just made him feel like dead weight.

But if he were honest, it wasn’t just that. He  _hated_ being cramped in the Lair. Sure being able to at least go into the tunnels made the situation somewhat better, but he was still stuck underground. It felt too cramped for him. He needed open space. He needed the rooftops that he had become so familiar with during the two years. He _needed_ to be topside.

But how was that ever going to happen if his stupid hip didn’t heal? He couldn’t even walk across his own room without support. How could get any worse?

“Knock, knock!”

Of course… and before Raph could even reply, a certain orange-banded brother opened the door and peaked in with the usual goody smile on his face.

“Yo Raph!” he said with his usual optimism, How you feelin’ bro?”

“Other than feeling like I just got a randori ten times in a row?” Raph shrugged before scowling, “I’ve been better.”

“That bad, huh?” said Mikey as he casually pushed the door shut and strolled over, “Ah, come on dude! It’s not all bad! I would  _love_ to get my hip broken!”

…did he just hear that right? the hot-head turtle just gives Mikey a… a look that he isn’t sure that there’s a word for. 

“Please tell me that you’re kidding.” which earned him an even wider grin form Mikey. Nope, he wasn’t kidding.

“No way! I mean you are  _so_ lucky right now bro!” Mikey causally wraps an arm around his older brother as he began his babbling, “You don’t have to do any chores, don’t have to hear Leo’s ‘be-quiet–because-we’re-all-ninjay’ lectures, you get to just chill and be like a turtle do!” 

Of course only Mikey could find breaking a bod part even remotely positive. Which Raph gave him his just reward by pushing him back with one hand. At least he could do  _that_ much.

Too bad that it didn’t do anything.

“Come on bro, embrace he upside to it! Hey I know, I’ll break my hip so that I can show you how-!”

“ _Mikey!”_

All that he got for a reply was that evil-looking smirk that Mikey gave when he was being a pain in the shell. Raph rolled his eyes, knowing what his little brother was trying to do, which was to cheer him up. All three of his brothers had picked up their own method of trying to help. Donnie had volunteered to help him with his therapy and also looked for ways to get Raph up and moving without too much strain. Leo would stay with him during the therapy sessions, encouraging him like Raph had done him back in Northampton. Mikey’s method was to either try to bring up any good point about it that he could think o or do something that would get his mind off it even for just a minute.

It wasn’t that Raph was ungrateful. Actually, while he’d never say it, he was grateful. And he wasn’t planning on giving up either, not until he was back to full form. It was just… well, eh didn’t know. It just wasn’t making it go any faster or making it any easier. It definitely didn’t ease how stir crazy he was starting to get especially. And right now, to be frank, he wasn’t up for Mikey’s antics.

“Did you come in here to annoy me to death?” he said, “because I am  _not_ in the mood for it right now Mikey.”

“You mean there  _are_ times where you are?” Raph’s mouth opened, but Mikey raised a hand, “Just kidding bro! But nah, I didn’t come to dot hat today, that’s for tomorrow. I actually came to tell you thaaaat…”

“…that, what?” they were gonna play that game, huh? 

“That it took a  _lot_ of convincing, buuuuu-”

“Get to the point Mikey!”

“Alright Mr. Impatient, sheesh!,” the younger turtle grumbled briefly, clearly bummed about not getting to make it a big reveal… for all of three seconds, “I talked to Sensei, and he said that I can take you topside!”

“Ugh, yeah sure. Of course he di…” That’s when the sentence fully hit, “wait,  _what?”_

_“_ I said I went and talked to Sensei about you going up topside,” said Mikey in a matter of fact tone, “and he said that you can go up for an hour. But only if one of us goes with you so that you don’t hurt yourself even more. And since it  _was_ my idea, you get yours truly!”

“You had…,” Raph wasn’t sure what caught him more, Mikey having convinced Splinter to let him out or Mikey even going to Splinter to convince him to do so, “dude how did you-?”

“Know that you wanted to get out of here?” Mikey shrugged, “I figured that after three months it would be pretty boring down here. Oh! Before I forget, there  _is_ a catch.”

“Which is wh-hey!” before he could react, Mikey had grabbed his mask and turned it around, “What the shell Mikey?” He reached up to turn it back in place, only for Mikey to swat his hand away.

“Ah! Not yet bro!” he said, “Not until we get to where I wanna take you. It’s a surprise. But don’t worry, you are gonna  _love_ it!”

And Raph was suddenly very scared.

______________________________________________________________

It had been a quiet trip to… wherever the shell they were going. Okay, quiet wasn’t the right word since Mikey had been humming to himself the whole drive. Before leaving the Lair, Mikey stopped to grab a scar for Raph and himself. It was currently winter, pretty close to Holiday season so they needed at least that much since not even Mikey wanted to get the bug.

Raph sat in the passenger seat of the Part Wagon, still blindfolded. He could have lived without that. But he wouldn’t lie, he was kind of excited, if only because he was _finally_ getting out of the sewers. It only sucked that he only got an hour, but like shell was he going to let the moment be wasted.

But what probably got to him even more was how it was Mikey who had gotten him the opportunity. It  _shouldn't_ surprise him though. Mikey may be a naive bonehead, but he also had a weird ability to read people. It was bizarre, somehow he  _always_ knew at least one way to make someone feel better or at least get the bad off of their minds. And once again Mikey had worked his magic, now if only-

“Ooh! Here we are!” Mikey announced as the Party Wagon came to a stop, “Do you need help getting out bro?”

“Nah, I can handle that much.” Replied Raph as he opened the door, “Just go stand by since I can’t exactly see where I’m going blindfolded.” 

There wasn’t a verbal reply, but Raph new tat Mikey must have nodded since he heard the door shut and his hurried footsteps to his side. Raph got himself out, using the crutch to support himself before he felt Mikey grab him by the shoulders and slowly move him forward. He almost felt like glass that Mikey was trying super hard to not break, which he didn’t know if he should appreciate or be annoyed by since how wasn’t  _that_ fragile. Probably both.

“Alright, a little more forward…. couple more steps… and there!” Mikey stopped and back up, “Perfect!”

“So where exactly are we Mikey?” questioned Raph as he felt something cold fall on him. Most likely snow, “and what are you dying to show me so bad anyways?”

“All good questions bro,” was the reply that he got, “alright, close your eyes and keep them that way until I say so.” Inwardly Raph sighed, but nevertheless he did as told. He felt Mikey reach back up and re-adjust his mask pack to its proper place, “Aaand… now!”

_Finally…_ the red-banded Turtle thought as he finally opened his eyes up. Which then shot wide in awe at what he saw.

It was night and, as he had thought, snowing. Not heavily thought, it was more like a light powdering than anything. He recognized that they were at the docks at a time of day where no one would show up, which gave the two Turtles a full view of the falling snow. They had only seen snow all of once, back during the Kraang’s invasion where they were forced to flee New York. A day that Raph  _never_ wanted to remember again. But to see it now, seeing the gently falling snow both over and reflected in the clear waters below. It was…

“Whoa, Mikey…” he was awe-struck, he’d admit it.

“Cool, huh? Haha, get it? Cool?” Way to ruin the mood…, “Okay, so yeah. I was waiting for the news to end so that I could watch Crognard and they said that it was gonna snow tonight. So I figured hey, we’ve never seen it snow in for real! I can’t let Raph miss this!’ So here we are!”

Raph opened his mouth to remind him that this wasn’t the first time, but he stopped short. No, that time didn’t count. Even if ti did, why ruin it like that? Unsure of what else to say at the moment, Raph turned back and took the sight in.  He felt his mouth twitch upward at the sight. They never got to see falling snow in the sewers, only when it got through the grates. Never topside and it was definitely worth to see.

He was taken back when he suddenly felt a pair of firm but still very gently arms wrap around him. He looked down and he saw Mikey hugging him. He raised a brow, but the younger turtle didn’t respond at first. After a moment, he looked up. He was smiling still, but it felt… different. Not like the usual carefree one that he was used to, it was more… gentle, may have been the right word.

“You’ll get better soon Raphie, I know it.” said Mikey as he leaned in more, “I wanna be able to see stuff like this with you more. So you gotta get better as soon as you can, alright?”

That was all it took for Raph to decide screw keeping up the tough front, at least for tonight. He let himself smile and drape his free arm over his little brother. He didn’t know what he’d do without him, he honestly didn’t. For Mikey to care so much and give him the one thing that he had needed for a good while now… he couldn’t be anymore grateful.

“I will little brother, no way in shell am I gonna give up until I’m back at 100%. Heh, can’t leave Leo and Donnie alone with you for  _that_ long, can I?”

Mikey’s smile widened, his grip tightening ever so slightly. They turned back to the scene before them, the older one not even thinking about his hip for the rest of the night. It was still going to take time, he knew that it would. But he’d do it, especially now. He gave Mikey his word, and he wasn’t going to break it.


End file.
